Stay With Me Tonight
by Haley Jade
Summary: Before Nathan&Haley, Before Lucas&Brooke, or Lucas&Peyton.. Haley has to choose between Lucas, her best friend since diapers, and Nathan - the man of her dreams. What will happen when the 'book nerds' and the 'populars' worlds collides...?
1. ChapterOne

**I dont wanna be anything other than what I been tryina be lately...**

((Flashback))  
"Luke," a young Haley James said from her place in the bright green grass under the stars. She sat up and leaned her chin on her hand. Lucas Scott, her best friend since... wow, since they were just babies looked at her intently. His bright blue eyes staring intensely back into her own deep brown eyes. "Do you think I'll ever find love...?" she whispered.

"Yes," Lucas said as he pulled her into his lap softly. He laughed and ruffled her hair playfully as she squealed. "But Hales," he continued. "We're only freshmen, I think you have until AT LEAST Junior year for that."  
((End Flashback))

"So Hales," Lucas said, interupting her reminiscing day dream as he shoved the last bits of his lunch into his mouth. He looked around the cafeteria at all the loud, obnoxious kids screaming about and was quite content on his quiet conversation with his best friend. "What's up for tonight? You comin to my game - or what? It **is** my first game as a Tree Hill Raven, you know."

Haley grinned widely. She could see how excited he was because he got these little winkles in the corners of his eyes whenever he spoke about it. "No," she said flatly, sarcastically, and without any emotion. The smile drained from Lucas's face, as he looked at her questioningly. Then she grinned again. "Luke, we've only been making these plans since the summer - when you first realized you were even going to play basketball.. of COURSE I'm coming."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot, huh?" he said with a sly smile. "So um... after the game - uh... theres this party at Tim's..."

"No," Haley said sternly, cutting him off. "We're not going to a party. Well, you can... but I'm not. And, why would you want to go anyway - I mean, its all those basketball players and you don't even like half of them. Don't get me started on the major one that you can't stand..."

"Hales, its not even really a party, it's just... the basketball boys and a couple of friends," Lucas said as he grabbed her hand and patted it. "Come on..." he pleaded. "Please? For me?" He gave her his sad puppy dog face with his bright baby blues all big and droopy.

She looked straight into his face, and then soon figured out it was quite a bad idea if she intended to win this conversation. "Well..." she started, but the class bell rang. "Okay, call me when you're on your way tonight - I have to tutor someone today, not even sure who, so I won't see you right after school. Now, GET TO CLASS!" Haley instructed.

Lucas nodded, and mumbled, "Okay mom." He kissed her forehead and dissappeared out of the lunch room.

Haley sighed and headed to the library with a huge smile lighting up her face. She loved spending time with Lucas, he was the only one that really saw her for her. She went through the huge library doors and choked up. There **he** was. The infamous Nathan Scott.

"Oh, hello Haley," the Librarian said as she smiled brightly at her. "Theres not much work for you to do today, so I guess you're on your own. You just have to file a few books back on the shelves."

"Okay, I'll get right to it," Haley was talking but her eyes were plastered on the back of Nathan's head - sending death rays his way.

'_What is he doing in here? Hes a stupid jock, he doesnt know a damn thing about books.. I'd be suprised if he even knew how to read_..' She thought angrily. She sighed, "Oh well," she muttered outloud to no one in particular. She grabbed onto the cart and pushed her way along the shelves of books. Ten minutes into filing, someone bumped into her.

"Excuse me," Haley said. She turned around and came face to face with none other then Nathan Scott.

"Yeah," Nathan said rudely as he kept searching for whatever book he was looking for.

Haley looked at him, eyes opened wide. "Well, that was polite," she whispered as she continued down the rows of books, shelving a book here or there.

"Muttering under one's breath is never considered that nice either," he said without turning to even glance at her.

"If you say so," she said as she continued her work.


	2. ChapterTwo

**And cause you can remember  
the twenty second day in November,  
****Baby you mean somethin' to me.**

Haley walked into the tutoring office five minutes early, and sat down, relishing the first peace and quiet moments she'd had all day. She put her books on the round table and rested her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and let her breaths slow, relaxing her more with each passing second.

After a few minutes, the door swung open causing Haley to jump and turn in her seat to see just who had interrupted her relaxation time. She grumbled when she saw none other than Nathan Scott stride into the room with an air of confidence about him so thick it made her want to vomit right there on his shoes.

"Hey Tutor girl," Nathan remarked with a sly laugh as he set his books down and took the seat across from her. He shoved a biology book, followed by an English book, in her direction.

"What do you want?" she asked inquisitively. "The bell hasn't even rung yet, I'm sure you have time to get to Peyton's class before she gets mad that you're missing in action." Haley said swiftly with a sarcastic undertone.

Nathan threw his head back and laughed a deep, hard, long laugh. When he put his head back down he looked into Haley's eyes. '_Wow_,' Haley thought, and then quickly shook her head to force the further thoughts from flowing.

"You're tutoring me," he grinned.

Haley's slight smile fell from her face in an instant. "I'm what?" she stammered. She swiped her long, flowing brown hair that was falling in front of her eyes. "No, I'm not." She said as she pretty much regained her senses.

"Oh, tutor girl… but you are," he said laughing. "My father wanted me to get the best tutor – and well, I guess that's the price you're going to pay for being head of our class."

"There is no way that I can deal with you on a daily basis," Haley glared at him angrily.

"Oh wow," Nathan said eyeing her angrily. "Little Miss Book Worm has a temper on her, does she?"

"Only when provoked by pompous, arrogant, jocks, such as you," she shot back.

"Oh," he said running his own hand through his own short, deep brown mop of a hair. "I can tell this is going to be fun."

"That it will, Nathan," she said under her breath. "That it will."

The two sat in silence for a minute, not knowing whether they wanted to tuck their tails like little dogs and high tail it out of there, or if they wanted to see just how interesting this little altercation would be. "So, is this crappy office where I have to come everyday?" Nathan said, taking the first step.

"Yes," she barked. "Unless there's somewhere else you see fit for tutoring lessons, and no – a strip club or basketball court are not fit."

"Maybe the docks," he suggested. "In the morning, too."

"Why?" she said eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't want anyone to know you're being tutored – and by me?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, smart ass. Basketball practice everyday after school. But, I would be embarrassed to show up an hour early to school everyday. I'd much rather be outside in the fresh air. It'll wake us both up better, especially since it'd be early and all."

Haley blushed a bit. "Fine, the docks it is," she agreed. She ran her hand over the books he had pushed in front of her prior to their 'argument'. "Biology and English?" she shook her head. "The two easiest subjects."

"The only subject I really need help in is bio," he said moving the English book. "I'm just lazy in English."

"How one can be so lazy off the court, but yet so high strung on it – is a ridiculous thought to me," she mumbled under her breath.

"That's the second time you've whispered about me under your breath, is this going to be an everyday thing? Something I can count on?" Nathan said, with a tone of sarcasm and rudeness underlying.

Haley nodded. "Is your assholeness going to be something I can count on everyday, too?" she said back angrily.

"You can bet your ass on that one," he said as he stood up. "I'm not doing this shit today. Big game and all. Tomorrow, at the docks?"

"Fine," she grumbled as he picked his books up and walked out of the room. She threw her head into her hands and onto the table in front of her. "Could this get any worse?" she growled.

"Probably," a female voice behind her said. Haley turned and looked behind her.

'_Ah, what does Peyton want now,_' Haley thought to herself. She looked at Peyton and smiled, her best impression at a real smile, anyway. "How can I help you?" she said congenially.

"You can get someone else to tutor my boyfriend, for starters," Peyton remarked with a growl.

"Oh how I would love to do that," Haley said with a grin, and then her face dropped as Peyton looked on with an un-amused look. "But, once a tutor is picked for a pupil, its set. Practically set in stone around here."

"Is that so, Tutor girl?" Peyton took a step closer to Haley. "Keep your grubby little paws off my boyfriend then, Haley James. Or else there will be hell to pay." Haley let out a long, hard laugh. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Just the fact that you think I would have any interest in your arrogant asshole of a boyfriend," Haley said with a grin. "Is your self esteem **that low**, that you have to _threaten_ your boyfriends tutor?"

Peyton looked at her wide eyed and horrified. "Listen you, I know Nathan will never ever fuck around on me, but that doesn't mean a little book nerd like you won't try something."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Look, nothings going to change. If you're so sure of Nathan, don't come in here trying to get big with me. I may look sweet, innocent, and timid – but I'm not. So now, turn your little bimbo cheerleading ass right around, and walk out the same door you came in. Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out," she said with a laugh.

Peyton opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead clamped it shut. She growled in frustration as she stomped out the door and slammed it behind her. Haley just shook her head and laughed, and felt the heat rise up her collar as a sign of embarrassment. "I can't believe I just said that stuff to Peyton Sawyer," she whispered. "What's gotten into me?" She smiled and brushed her hair back out of her face. "I guess, maybe I kind of like it."


	3. ChapterThree

**I know you tried  
But its gotta come from the heart  
Well I know I believe  
It's the hardest part of love**

Haley sat on her bed brushing her hair. It was five thirty on the dot, and she figured she had at least another half an hour before Lucas was there to pick her up. She looked into her closet, wondering what it was she could wear tonight. She flipped through the clothes. "No… No… No… No…" she mumbled as she touched each one. "Mmm… perfect," she giggled. She pulled out a dark blue shirt, exactly the color of the Raven's jerseys. It was a tank top which she knew clung closely to her body, and was low cut. She knew she looked gorgeous in it. It made her eyes a deeper brown, and contrasted her lightly tanned skin and dark hair perfectly. Lucas always complimented her when she wore this shirt, so she decided on it. She took out a pair of black slacks. She quickly changed into those clothes, and messed her hair around so it didn't look perfect.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Lookin' good Hales," she said in an attempt to pep herself up. She heard someone laugh from her bedroom door and then open it. She smacked Lucas in his arm. "I told you to call."

"Yeah, well I decided to come over early and chat," he said with a grin. "How was school?" Haley rolled her eyes and fell down on the bed dramatically. "That bad huh?"

Haley nodded. "**That** bad is an understatement." Lucas prodded her lightly with his elbow in attempts to get her to spill. "Okay well first I ran into Brooke and Peyton in the hallway. Well, no. They ran into me. And when I say ran – I do mean it literally. Then, I go to the library, and you know that's my only escape from those pompous assholes. Well, not today it wasn't. None other than Nathan fucking Scott was sitting right there. And not only did he run into me, but he didn't say excuse me or anything… and THEN," she complained.

"There's more?" Lucas interrupted. Haley nodded. "Oh god, continue."

"Then I go to the tutoring office, in hopes of escaping these retards, and I'm sitting there – and someone walks in. It's the person I'm tutoring now. Guess who that could be," Haley said. Lucas's face scowled.

"Nathan?" he growled.

"Ding ding ding, want a cookie?" she growled. "And then we proceeded to argue about how I'm a book nerd and he's a pompous no good arrogant jock, and then he leaves – you know, big game preparations and all… and his little girlfriend Peyton comes in and tells me to keep my 'grubby paws' off her boyfriend. I'm like seriously chick if you're that low on self esteem that you think I'm going to steal your boyfriend – there's something wrong with you."

"Wow Hales," Lucas said. He hugged her lightly. "I'm sorry you're stuck with all this shit."

Haley nodded. "Me too."

"We've got to get going though, its almost six, I've got to be there in 15 minutes," he said standing up.

"Alright," she said. She stood up, grabbed her cellphone and her purse and they walked out the door. "What are we doing afterwards? Tims?"

Lucas gawked at her. "You're willing to go?"

She grumbled. "Only for you Lucas, **only for you**."

Lucas hugged her tightly. "I love you Hales!"

"Love you too, buddy," she said as they hopped into his car.

The car ride was rather insightful. Lucas was teaching her the basics of basketball, not that she didn't already know them. She'd known Lucas all her life, and all their lives he'd been interested in basketball. It was his life. He ate, slept, and breathed basketball – and since she was his best friend, she did as well. They got to the school right on time, and Lucas kissed her cheek lightly and disappeared off into the locker room. There weren't many people there yet, the game didn't start until seven, so there were only a few parents there, and the cheerleaders – whom all gave her dirty looks. Lucas was a wanted commodity, but no one could compete with Haley to even get close enough to him to date him – so they all resented her for the fact that she was close with him. Haley took a seat behind The Tree Hill Raven's bench and sat there. Soon, Karen, Lucas's mom, was seated next to her.

"Haley! How's school going sweetheart?" Karen asked her as she wrapped her in a tight hug.

When they finally ended their embrace, Haley shook her head. "School's okay – but I could definitely deal without the people."

They both let out a long laugh. "Well at least you're not hated like I was," Karen remarked.

"Oh, I am," Haley said gesturing towards the cheerleaders. "They all want Lucas, so of course I'm stuck in the middle of that battlefield."

Karen laughed again. "He's gotten popular hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Haley mumbled. She got a distant look in her eye as the basketball players ran out onto the court. Everyone cheered them on. Then the game was started, which consisted of Nathan & Lucas Scott scoring all but 10 of the points for the game, and the Tree Hill Raven's dominating the game. When it was over, Haley's attention was fixed on Nathan. She didn't know why, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. Just as she was thinking this, Nathan glanced up at her and waved. Haley smiled and waved back. She then caught the death glare from Peyton.

"Oh, I see that's one of your admirers," Karen giggled, noticing Peyton.

"Well, see… I'm stuck tutoring Nathan now – and Peyton thinks I'm going to steal him away from her. But I know that would never happen," Haley laughed. Karen just looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Karen said. "But the look in your eyes when you say his name says differently."

Haley sat there shocked, mouth open wide and her eyes transfixed on Karen's, thinking about what she'd just said. "No, Kar… I don't even know him, how could my eyes possibly look different when I say his name?"

"Haley," Karen said taking her hand into hers. "I know you, I know you better then anyone but Lucas… and I know a difference like that when I see one."

"If you say so," Haley mumbled as Lucas came bounding up the bleachers after he exited the locker room, obviously already showered and changed. Karen and Haley both rose to meet him. Haley greeted him with a warm smile, and a tight hug. "Amazing job, Broody."

"Yes, Lucas, Wonderful game," Karen said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks guys, it was so awesome…" he said with a grin."Mom, Hales and I are going out – so don't wait up okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Don't be too late you two," she said with a wink. "I love you Lucas, be careful."

"Yes mother, I love you too," he said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and left. "Ready?" Lucas asked Haley as they started down the bleachers.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled as they exited and went to his car.

* * *

They showed up to Tim's fashionably late, because they'd of course gotten a little side tracked talking and whatnot, so they stopped off and chatted it up until about 10 o'clock, when they'd figured they should make an entrance. They parked a little bit down the street from his house, because there were cars lined up and down the street. Haley looked in the window of Tim's house, and heard the booming of the music. "Not a party, huh?" Haley growled angrily as her and Lucas entered.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her as they walked in. "Well, aren't you just the life of the party," Lucas whispered in her ear.

"It's only because I don't fit in, Luke," she whispered back.

Tim came over and shook hands with Lucas and looked at Haley. "Hey Luke, what's up dude? Who's _this_?" he grinned.

"Haley, this is Tim… Tim, this is Haley," he said introducing them.

"Hey," Haley said quietly.

"Hey, nice to meet you – liquors in the kitchen," he said before sauntering off to meet some more guests.

"Oh yay, here comes another welcoming wagon," Haley grumbled as an obviously drunk Peyton and Nathan walked up to Lucas and Haley.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nathan growled.

"Yesh, and you toos," she slurred, and managed to hiss, at Haley.

"Partying," Lucas said stepping in front of Haley, and getting in Nathan's face.

"Well, seems to me like no one wants you here," Nathan growled again, more angrily then he had before. He stepped up a little, trying to intimidate Lucas.

Lucas threw his head back and laughed right into Nathan's face. He grabbed Haley's hand and the two walked away. Nathan walked away furiously in the other direction, leaving Peyton to attempt to stumble after him. "Well," Haley giggled. "That was _interesting_, to say the least."

"Agreed," he added. "Want a beer?"

"Nope," Haley said as they walked into the kitchen. She looked around and found some vodka. She mixed herself a tall drink, composed of almost 90 vodka. She giggled as Lucas looked at her wide eyed. "Hey, if you're going to drink – might as well hit it hard."

Lucas grabbed himself a beer, and laughed. "Yes, I guess so… but I'll just as soon stick with my Coronas."

Haley laughed. "I'm going to go see who's all here, maybe check out on the dock and get some fresh air, I'll catch you soon," she said – leaving a stunned Lucas standing there. Haley had never been one to go off on her own, she was a shy type, and didn't really socialize. He liked this change in Haley though, she was becoming more outgoing – and he thought it would do her some good.

Haley laughed as all the people wherever she walked, stared at her intently – or angrily. She just shook them off and walked her way outside. She stepped out onto the porch, and then the path that lead the way to the dock. She could see the outline of someone standing at the end, but she decided to brave it anyway. She shuddered when she got to the end, and felt the cold sea wind whipping across her body.

"Should have thought about the sea breeze before you came down here," the man remarked. Haley knew the voice instantly.

"Thanks for the brilliant idea, much MUCH too late, Nathan," she mumbled as she walked to the opposite side of the dock then he was on.

"What? Embarrassed to be seen standing next to me?" he said as he turned to face her. In the dark, all she could see was the outline of his body from the moonlight, and the soft glow of his eyes, with the moonlight reflecting in them. "I promise not to push you in or anything, Haley." He remarked sincerely.

She took a step in his direction, and stood at his side. "Oh you know my name?"

"Yes, Haley James. I know more then you'd suspect me to," he added.

She shuddered when he said her name. "I see," she whispered quietly. Her teeth chattered lightly.

"It's a bit cold out here, huh?" Nathan said, not seeming to be talking to her – just maybe saying it out loud in hopes of starting a conversation. He took a step closer to Haley, and put his arm around her shoulders. She pulled away quickly. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice – and help you keep warm."

She took a long, gulp of her drink and loosened up a bit within seconds. She nodded and took a step closer to him, and he replaced his arm. She immediately felt the warmth of his skin against hers, and took another gulp. This one killed half the glass. She felt it warm her from the inside out, or maybe it was just the spark she felt when Nathan touched her at all. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"What are you drinking?" he inquired.

"Vodka," she said flatly, and took another gulp.

"Oh – hardcore drinker, huh?" he laughed.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I just know – if you're going to drink – drink it hard."

He laughed again, his eyes lighting up even more then they were from the moonlight. She downed the rest of her glass. He pulled her closer to him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. He leaned his face closer to hers. "You look gorgeous tonight," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She smelled his breath just to see if he was drunk. '_Nope_,' she thought as she took a whiff. '_He probably hasn't even had a single drink yet._' "Oh, yeah?" she said with a slight grin. The alcohol was really making an affect on her right at this very moment.

"Yeah," he said as he brushed his lips against hers lightly. "Beautiful." He said as he engulfed her mouth with his in a deep, passionate kiss.

She kissed him back, and hard. She wanted his entire mouth on hers. She couldn't get enough of him. She breathed in the scent of him as deep as she could, tasted his lips, his tongue, every inch of his mouth. She ran her hands up the length of his sides, his chest, his back, his arms, and rested them on his face. She heard someone coming up the dock, and she didn't care. She eagerly pulled his mouth closer to hers, and continued their kiss.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lucas screamed as he broke the two apart. "Nathan, what the fuck are you doing? Leave her alone. She's obviously drunk."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. He sauntered up the dock laughing loudly. "If you insist," he mumbled.

"Come on Hales," Lucas said putting his arm around her, and draping her arm around his own neck. "I think it's about time I get you home."


	4. ChapterFour

**I know this love is passing time  
****Passing through like liquid  
****I am drunk in my desire...  
****But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...  
****I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
****And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
****Left here to linger in silence  
****If I choose to  
****Would you try to understand?**

Nathan watched as Lucas drug a drunken Haley up the dock and into the house. He touched his lips with his finger lightly, as a smile crept onto his face. He heard someone coming towards him, and squinted in the dark to see the outline of a girl. "Nate," the girl stammered.

'_Brooke_,' he thought. '_This is going to be fun._' "Yeah Brooke?"

"What was that?" she said furiously.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" he said coolly, shrugging off everything that had just happened. Brooke could read him like a book, she could tell everything that was going on in his mind by just looking into his eyes. He turned and looked up at the moon. "Man," he mumbled. "Shit's beautiful."

"Yeah, okay cut the crap, Nathan. We both know something just went on out here," she growled.

Nathan whipped around and looked right into her eyes. "Oh, is that so?" he challenged.

"Yeah, Nathan. It is," she barked.

He knew then that he had struck a cord. A big one, one that was going to dig him his own grave, and he knew it all because she called him Nathan. She only called him Nathan when she was really mad at him. He took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. "Brooke, nothing happened," he mumbled.

"Then how come Lucas was dragging Haley through the house screaming about 'Nathan being an arrogant jerk' and not to worry?" she screamed. She was pissed now, really pissed. Nathan had never seen her like this before, and at this point – he wasn't it was a great idea to stick around, but he was cornered at the end of the dock.

"I have no idea. I was just standing out here, minding my own business on the dock – thinking about some shit – and she comes out here, almost falls into the water, so I sit here laughing – Lucas runs out, all angry, and starts yelling at her for drinking," he lied. "Then, he takes her inside. I don't know what you're talking about," he said. He was still lying to her, and she obviously wasn't buying it.

"Nathan Scott, didn't I already tell you to cut the bullshit? Once Peyton and I saw Tutor Girl coming out here – we decided to watch how you acted towards her. Seemed friendly to me," she growled.

"Look, Brooke – it was just…" he started.

"No Nathan," she interrupted him, screaming at the top of her lungs this time. He could see the lights in the neighboring houses turn on as she screeched at him. "It wasn't **_just a kiss_**. You should have seen it from the outside looking in. Poor Peyton ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom crying. I can't believe you would do this to her – AGAIN."

"I don't care," he said defiantly as he turned around to face the water again.

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed at him. "I'm not fucking done with you!" she growled.

Nathan turned around with a smirk. "But, Brooke. I'm done with you. And Peyton, too," he said grinning.

"She's gotten to you, hasn't she?" Brooke said stunned. "That little book worm fucking stole your heart – didn't she?"

Nathan shook his head. "Just what ARE you rambling on about now?"

Brooke's face changed from anger to sadness for her best friend, Peyton, who was upstairs crying her eyes out – thinking her boyfriend was just cheating on her, but Brooke knew. Oh, she knew… Nathan had fallen in love with Haley, after just one kiss. "I should have seen the sparks when I saw the kiss, Nathan. Haley is the girl you're meant to be with."

Nathan shook his head once more, before starting to walk past Brooke with a laugh. "No, Brooke. You're wrong…" he lied, but he knew. He felt it when he kissed her. He just couldn't get enough of her. He knew it was wrong to do to Peyton, and he knew Haley would never believe a word of what he was saying – but he knew it, he knew it in his heart. There was something there between he and Haley, and he had to know just what it was.

"No, Nathan… I know you better than anyone else," she murmured. "Go break up with Peyton – its best for both of you."

He kept walking, and laughed. "I'm already one step ahead of you," he called as he headed up the stairs into Tim's house. He walked up the circular flight of steps that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" an obviously distraught Peyton called from inside. "Someone's in here."

Nathan knocked one more time before opening the door himself. "Peyt, look…" he started.

Peyton shot up and threw herself at him. She knocked him back out into the hallway, and planted a huge slap across his face. "You bastard," she growled, a low, deep growl that came from her heart. Nathan knew this wasn't going to be easy, for either one of them.

Nathan grabbed her hands and pushed her into the wall lightly. "I want to talk, but not if you're going to proceed to beat the shit out of me," he whispered into her ear.

"Let me go," she screamed as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Stop screaming, and stop hitting me – and I will," he said as he held her down more tightly. Peyton stopped struggling and quieted down. "Now, let's just go in here and talk." The two headed into a bedroom, and Peyton sat on the bed. She cried quietly, awaiting the breakup.

"Just do it," she whispered. He looked at her puzzled. "If you're going to break up with me – just fucking do it," she screamed.

"I thought I told you to stop yelling at me," he shook his head. She nodded, and he continued. "Look, we're not working out. You and I both know it. When we're together – it's all about sex. If all I wanted was sex, I could have someone not be called my girlfriend for that, and you know it. I just think… we're better off as friends. I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"Hurt me?" she interrupted. "You didn't hurt me Nathan – you destroyed my life, and for this I will never forgive you. Have fun with Tutor Girl, Nathan, but as for us – this means war."

She got up and stormed out of the room, angrily, slamming everything in her path. Nathan could have sworn he heard glass shattering, but he was distracted by the vibration of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. "Private number," he said as he read aloud. "Hello?" he said picking it up.

"Meet me at the courts," a girl whispered into the phone… obviously hiding from someone that she was on the phone.

"Haley?" he asked. He heard her whisper a yes. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk," she whispered again. "In twenty minutes, meet me. Please."

"Haley… Haley?" she had hung up. He sighed a deep long sigh. "Oh well, what's there to lose?" he said as he left Tim's house and headed for the courts.

Ten minutes later, Nathan is sitting at the court's waiting for Haley to arrive. He finally sees her walking up the street. He walks over to her, and she looks up at him, and gazes into his eyes… then looks down at her feet. '_Wow,_' Nathan thinks to himself. '_She's beautiful… drunk, probably hung over, probably been puking – and she's still beautiful._'

"Hey," Haley says nervously. She motions to the table. "We need to talk."

She walks over and sits down, motioning for Nathan to follow her. He sits down across from her and looks over the table at her with a smile. "What's up?" Nathan reached across and grabbed her hand, enveloping it within his, noticing the warmth he felt at the slight touch of her hand.

"No," Haley said ripping her hand from his grasp. "No," she repeats again, more sternly this time as if she's trying to make the point to, not only Nathan, but herself. A tear trickles down her cheek as she gazes up at him, and then looks back down nervously. "This," she said, indicating she means the two of them, "cannot happen."

"What?" he inquired. He reached up and wiped her stray tear away, and free of her cheek. "Haley, I know you've probably planned for you to do all the talking, but…" he started. He took a deep breath and put it all out in the open. "When I kissed you, I felt something different. Something that I've never experienced in my entire life. It was like magic, like my heart set off these fireworks inside me. I admit, I was just kissing you in the first place to see what your reaction would be – but I didn't know it would have this affect on me… but it has, Haley. It really has."

Haley stared at Nathan, wide eyed and shocked. "Na… Nath… Nathan," she stammered. "No, don't do this, please," she said, crying harder. "I felt something too, but, no – Nathan. No, this can't happen anymore," she almost screamed as she jumped up from the table. "I'm your tutor…" she mumbled, "You have a girlfriend…" she continued.

"No, I –" Nathan started, but Haley quickly cut him off.

"I mean nothing," she said quickly as she ran off and disappeared into the night.

Nathan slammed his fist down into the table. "Fuck," he growled. "I ruined it already."


	5. ChapterFive

**From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face,  
Baby I knew that we would be,  
Together forever.**

Lucas woke up to the feeling of his arm hitting someone next to him in bed. He looked over and smiled at Haley, who was already laying there awake. She looked as though she had been crying, but Lucas didn't know if he wanted to push the issue just yet. "Mornin' beautiful," Lucas said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," she mumbled as she rolled over and faced the other way. She was rather upset in general, not at Lucas, but the way she was acting – Lucas thought differently.

"Hales?" he asked as he rubbed the length of her arm. "What did I do?"

Haley turned at looked at him, "Nothing, Luke," she said as she forced a smile. He smiled back, not noticing that it was a fake. She sat up and yawned with a stretch. "You'd better get home," she said laughing as she looked at the clock. It was already two in the afternoon. "Karen's going to be worried sick."

Lucas glanced at the clock. "Oh shit," he said as he laughed. "Yeah, I better get home." He kissed her cheek. "Bye Hales, I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as she got out of the bed, too. "Dinner, tonight?"

"Yeah, at the café," he said as he grabbed his shoes and headed towards the door. "Seems to me we have a lot to talk about," he said as he walked out the door. "Later Hales," he called from downstairs.

"Bye Luke!" she screamed so he'd hear her. She flopped back down on her bed and covered face with her blankets. "I wish I had gotten drunk enough to not remember a thing," she growled. She forced herself out of her bed, and grabbed a towel. She undressed and wrapped the towel around herself and headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it and stepped in. As soon as the warmth hit her body, she collapsed in a heap and cried.

'_I want Nathan so bad,_' she thought to herself through her tears. '_And, I can't have him. Everything he told me last night was crap, he's just trying to get in my pants. Lucas told me so. And… Lucas, man… he'd hate me if I was with Nathan. All our lives we've come to hate him, and now this happens. And Lucas already found out about it. I can't do that to him. He's always been there for me…_' Haley kept crying, and kept thinking as she lay in the bottom of her shower stall. Soon she composed herself enough to wash herself, and then get out. She dried off, and went back into her room – and get dried and dressed.

She looked at her cell phone and saw the light blinking. She flipped it open and saw she had a missed call, and a voicemail, both from a number that didn't look familiar to her. She listened to the voicemail. It was Brooke. "Hey Tutor girl, It's Brooke. Yes, Brooke Davis. I'm coming over your house at about three today, so we can have a little chat. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Okay, see you then!" Brooke had said cheerily on the voicemail. Brooke was always happy, she was known for always having a smile on her face. Even when she was crying, her smile could struggle through the deepest of tears.

"Great," Haley said out loud as she looked at the time. "She'll be here any minute." Haley brushed her hair and headed downstairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She opened it up to see Brooke. "Hey," Haley said. She opened the door wide enough for Brooke to make her way into the house.

"Hey, Tutor Girl," Brooke said with a huge grin. "It seems like the two of us have quite a lot of talking to do," she giggled.

"Oh, is that so?" Haley said, uncaring. Haley began walking into the kitchen, and sat at the island in the center. "Take a seat."

"Well," Brooke started. "Man, oh man… where to even begin," she sighed. "First things first, Nathan and Peyton broke up last night."

Haley raised her eyebrow at Brooke. "Really?" she said, and Brooke obviously noticed the excitement in her voice. Haley just sighed, and regained her composer. "So what?"

Brooke giggled. "Aw, Haley… are you trying to deny what I saw last night?"

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" she said as if she didn't know what Brooke was talking about, but she did. Haley knew exactly what she was talking about, and exactly why Nathan and Peyton had broken up.

Brooke giggled again. "Sweetie I know you weren't drunk enough to not realize you were having an _amazing_ lip locking session with Nathan Scott, and it seems to me…" she started. She shook her head and continued. "That Nathan's half brother, also known as your best friend – Lucas Scott, has a huge problem with that."

Haley blushed. "Lucas thinks I'm going to end up liking Nathan, and getting hurt."

"Well, you already do like Nathan," Brooke said as she patted her hand. "Don't deny it, Brookie knows _everything_. Nathan already tried to deny that he felt something with that kiss," Brooke laughed. "Don't lie to Brooke, she always knows."

"Nathan didn't feel anything," Haley said flatly.

"Oh, but he did," Brooke admitted. "He's my best friend – he's what Lucas is to you. I can read him like a book, and I saw the way his eyes lit up after you kissed… he never once looked like that with Peyton – or any of the other girls he's been with."

"And… why am I supposed to believe you?" she said uneasily.

"Do you realize how much it pains me to say this about my best friend?" Brooke gawked. "I mean, you're a pretty girl, you're smart, and you're a goody-goody, not Nathan's type at all. This could ruin his reputation – and he knows it, and he still _doesn't care_."

"I don't believe a word you're saying," Haley said emotionless. She got up and made herself a pot of coffee while Brooke sat their, contemplating her next move.

"Okay, how about this –" Brooke folded her hands on the counter in front of her. "I've had my eye on Lucas since freshmen year, and yeah – we've talked a few times, but I'm close to Nathan – so I wouldn't get the time of day from him."

Haley nodded. "That's true, I suppose. All you little cheerleaders have had your eye on him since god knows when."

"Exactly," Brooke said excited. "But, hey – if you and Nathan become something, I could get something out of it."

"How do you figure?"

"Lucas and Nate are just going to have to accept each other, right? I mean, Lucas being your best friend, and you being in love with Nathan. It just means that whether they like it or not, they're stuck. Lucas won't ever dislike you just because you're with Nathan, but if he dislikes me still for being Nathan's friend – then he's a hypocrite. So basically, it's a win-win situation for all parties involved," Brooke explained.

Haley poured her coffee. "Want any?" she asked Brooke. Brooke shook her head as Haley set the coffee pot down. She took her seat across from Brooke once again. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with Nathan," Haley lied.

"Sweetheart, the bags under your eyes – and the red puffiness, says different," Brooke pointed out. Haley shook her head. "Don't try to deny it, and I do know everything that went on last night. Nathan was distraught after he talked to you at the docks, he just didn't know what to do with himself. All he kept telling me was that he fucked it up before it was even anything. And let me just tell you how, I have a lot of respect for you – you landed Nathan Scott with just one kiss, but don't you dare let him hurt like this, Haley, especially because you know you feel the same way."

Haley looked down into her coffee cup, and then looked at the door. "Look, Brooke… I think you should go now," Haley said. "Not trying to be rude, but I just don't want to hear any of this."

Brooke sighed in frustration, but stood up. She walked over behind Haley and put her arms around her. "Haley, if you stop being so afraid – everything could just work out in your favor. Bye sweetheart, call me if you need me," Brooke called as she left.

As soon as Brooke was in her car, she called Nathan. "Nate, hey babe…!" she squealed as he answered. "I talked to her."

"What'd she say?" Nathan inquired.

"She didn't want to listen to me," Brooke growled. "But don't worry Nathan, I'm sure she'll come around, sweetie."

"But Brooke," Nathan paused. "What if she doesn't?"

"She will," Brooke reassured him. "Trust me. I could see it in her eyes."

"Okay," Nathan mumbled as the two hung up the phone. Nathan paced around his room uneasily. '_What if she wants nothing to do with me?' _he thought. He looked up at his mirror and saw all the pictures of Peyton, and he and Peyton as a couple. He ripped them all down, and threw them in the waste basket one by one. "This symbolizes any feeling I had for Peyton," he mumbled as he threw the last one in. He grabbed the trashcan and brought it outside, setting it on the curb. "Goodbye," he said as he smiled and ran, no… _skipped _happily back into his house.

Nathan picked up his phone, and dialed a number he'd dialed many times already that day, but didn't have enough courage to press the send button, but this time – he sent it. "Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Haley," Nathan started.

"Nathan, I thought I told you…" Haley interrupted.

"No, listen, please…" Nathan interrupted her right back. He heard her let out a long sigh. "I can't get you off my mind. There's just something about you…"

"No, there's nothing about me… if you just do something else, I'm sure I'll be the furthest thing from your mind," she said angrily.

"No, Haley… I'm serious. That kiss really meant a lot to me," he admitted. "I'm telling you the truth, and if you can't believe it, then that's on you. You've got all this feeling right in front of you, and you're too scared or stubborn, to let down the wall you've built up. I don't know if its because of Lucas, or if it's because of my past, but you just need to take a chance on me."

"No, Nathan. You have Peyton, you're just fine without me. I can just be your tutor, maybe even your friend, and that's it," she growled.

"Me and Peyton broke up," he said with a sigh. Haley could hear the happiness in his voice as he said it, but she shrugged it off.

"Peyton and I," she corrected him, being the good tutor that she is.

"Oh, you broke up with her, too?" he retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Nate," she said laughing. "Look, I have to go to dinner with Lucas now, I'm already late because of you," she sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Can we finish this talk tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe we can, maybe we can't. How about…" she started, and then thought a moment. "Everything in tutoring you get right – you get to ask me a question, deal?"

"Deal," he agreed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, beautiful."

Haley's face lit up with a smile and she blushed. "Bye, Nathan." She said hanging up her phone. At that very moment she heard a car horn beeping outside her house. "I'll be right there, Luke!" she called out the window. He honked again to let her know he heard her, and she headed out of her house.

She hopped in the car, Lucas looked at her oddly. "Smiling? Already?" He laughed. "Talk to Lover Boy today, huh?" Haley cringed. She hadn't wanted to discuss Nathan with Lucas yet, no, definitely not yet. Probably not ever, but he'd brought it up. She knew he was talking about Nathan and from the look in his eyes – he knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he did. "I take that as a yes."

"Yeah," she whispered as she looked out the car window. She felt the breeze coming in through the open sunroof. She threw her head back and let the wind blow through her hair.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime," Lucas admitted without taking his eyes off the road. He patted Haley's leg comfortingly. "Better now then later, right?"

"No," Haley said flatly. "There's nothing to talk about. We kissed no big deal. End of story."

"That's not what it looked like to me," he mumbled.

"Cut the shit, Lucas. Everyone's been saying that to me. You, Karen said something like that, Brooke said it," she started.

"Brooke?" he asked interestingly, and looked right at her. She turned and faced him. He looked back at the road.

"Yeah, Brooke," she said. "She came over today, to talk to me about Nathan. About how she knows Nathan best and she saw something when he kissed me that she's never seen before."

"Is that so?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently it is," she said as Lucas pulled up in front of the café. "Speaking of Brooke," she grumbled. Brooke was sitting just inside the café. She hadn't noticed Haley and Lucas, but Lucas and Haley both noticed Brooke.

"Interesting," he said slyly with a laugh. "Let's eat with her," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. He pulled her into the booth Brooke sat at. Brooke stared at them. "Hey Brooke," Lucas said smiling. "Mind if we join you?"

"I do believe it's a little late for that question – but no," she said leaning across the table towards Lucas. "I don't mind."

"Well, I do," Haley growled.

"Too bad," Lucas said, pinching her under the table.

"OUCH," she growled again. Brooke looked at her strangely, but Haley just smiled fakely at her.

"Anyway, Lucas – what's up?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh nothing, Haley here and I were just discussing Nathan," he said a little bit perturbed.

"Oh, really? And what did Miss Haley James have to say about Nathan?" she inquired.

"Nothing, just that everyone thinks there's something between them – except Haley. She thinks differently," he told her.

Haley sat there wide-eyed, looking at the two. "Okay, talk about me as if I'm not here," she growled. She stood up. "I'll make it easier on you two," she said as she exited the café and walked home.

When she arrived at her house, she got into her pajamas, and tucked herself into her bed. She hadn't been tired at the café, but now that she was in her bed she was exhausted. Her breaths started to slow, and soon she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
